It is known to provide an air bag module including a vent for venting inflation fluid from the module. The air bag includes a vent cover that is actuatable from a closed position covering the vent to an open position uncovering the vent. Upon actuation, the vent cover moves to the open position to vent inflation fluid from the air bag module.
It is also known to provide an air bag module with a tether for limiting an air bag from reaching a fully deployed position. The tether is connected to the air bag module by means actuatable to release the tether. Upon actuation, the tether is released, which allows the air bag to inflate to the fully deployed position.